Envoys Of Light And Darkness
by kujo135
Summary: THIS IS A STORY OF THE WHITE MIST GUILD. A GUILD WHO THRIVES TO BE NUMBER 1. MEET SHIN THE LIGHT MAKE WIZARD, THE FROZEN DRAGON ERIC, THE ARCHER GWEN AS WELL AS THEIR OWN S-CLASS LIGHTING MAGE VICTOR JOIN THEM AS THEY DISCOVER THE TRUE POWER OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS.
1. The Boy Who Ran

Envoys OF Light And Darkness

Prologue

(The Boy Who Ran)

My name is Shin Hiarki, and I'm a Light-make mage. I know what you're thinking " Hiarki means light so of course you would use light magic" well I'll tell you what I tell everyone you makes that joke. Shut up before I use my light-make hammer on your sorry asshole. I'm sorry but I've been told I have an anger problem. Normally a person would deny it. Me I'm perfectly fine with it. I get angry then people start running if their smart. If they're not smart, well let's not get into that. Anyway his my story

I was born in the year X771 I don't know much about my dad ,but my mom told me he was shadow-make mage. I always hated the dark, guess I can blame my asshole of a father for that. My mom however, she was awesome. She was going to take the test to become a wizard saint until she met my dad. He was too protective of her to let her do it. Then after I was born that man up and leave her. I hated him even more than that.

Since my mom had to take of me by herself we lived off farm land. Mom met this farmer who was looking for wizards to live on his farm and help protect it for dark guilds. So I spent my childhood playing with the other kids living on the farm. I lived a happy and peaceful life, until that day.

When I was 8 the Farm was attacked by a Dark Guild. I don't remember what it was that they wanted, all do know is that they kidnapped my best friend Seth. My mother was able to fend them off best she could, but there were too many of them for her to take herself. That was when I decided to become a wizard.

My mother was my teacher, we soon found out that like her I have an affinity for light based magic. So that was when I trained to become a Light-Make wizard. It was hard for me to do at first. I would try to copy my mother's creations as best as I could. But could never make them as good as hers.

" Shin you will never be a Creation wizard if you simply copy another person" mother told me one day.

" why is that?" I asked " I thought if I can make things like you I can be as strong as you."

"Well if you want to be a mama's boy wannbe who can't even make something for himself then go ahead." Mother teased.

" Who'd want to be anything like you. No wants to be an old hag on some run down farm" I replied. However that was not my best move seeing as how mother was not the forgiving type.

" Light-Make" Mother chanted while taking the maker pose

" Oh crap Mom im sorry please not that" I pleaded

" Spanking" she yelled. And two large hands made out light came and gave me a spanking. I always hated that spell.

' Man I never want to use something like that. Only she can use something that fearful.' I thought to myself. That was when I realized what she meant about copying Creations. I had to make my own way of creating.

When I was 13 I finally mastered the art of Creation. I could create anything from the size of a flower to the size of church. I chose to focus on the static style of Make-magic. I found that I had great skill in swordplay. Then again Seth and I did use to play swords when we were younger.

After mastering my magic I wanted to see the world but I couldn't leave mom to protect the farm all by herself so I stayed for a while. That was when my life went to hell for the second time in my short life.

It was a cold winter day when the same Dark Guild that attacked us five years ago came back. This time I was ready, but told me to protect the women and children. I wanted to help but I knew she was right.

A dark wizard found us on our way to the hide out. I didn't know what to when he let loose a fire seal blocking our only exit route. I knew I could fight while protecting so many people. Then I thought about what I used to get out of chores. I went into my Light-make pose.

" Close your eyes everyone" I yelled while they closed their eyes

" you won't get away brats" the dark wizard taunted.

"LIGHT-MAKE" I began to chant " FLASBANG"

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded the area. Then we managed to get away. I led the group I was protecting to the underground chamber. I so wanted to get back up there. I wanted to find out what they did with Seth. But to tell the truth I was afraid.

After a few hours I came up to see the damage. But what I saw was something that no child should ever see. My mother on the ground bleeding a dark wizard above her about to deliver the final blow. I panicked so I rushed him ready to use my new technique.

"LIGHT-MAKE: SWORD SLASH" I shouted. Then a large light based sword swung down at the dark wizard. But the dark wizard simply held his finger up and chanted " DISPELL" and like the name implies my spell was cancelled out.

" Kid you should know that a wizard without magic is nothing. Allow me to tell you something" he said his voice filled with malice. " I'm Keno Davis the Negated Wizard of Cold Moon." Keno told me.

" LIGHT-MAKE FLASHBANG" mother barely chanted as a blinding light engulfed us. " Shin run"

" Mom I can't lea" I began to say.

" just do it" She yelled at me so I ran and ran until I heard mother screams. I just ran away never looking back. I soon passed out.

I awoke to find myself in some kind of hospital room. It was there I saw a elderly man with a long white hair.

"Hello there young one" the man greeted.

" who are you and where am I" I asked the old man.

" I am Jacob Kitao and I am the second master of White Mist."

A/n( I did this is my very first chapter of my story I cant belive I did it on time. I want to say that next week will be the next character Eric. Im going to have fun with him, with him being a dragon slayer. Next I want to say I'm still looking for OC's I prefer make them a part of White Mist or a villain. I say this because of two reasons. One I wont involve Fairy Tail until my second arc. Which will be my own GMG arc, all challenges and battles will be new. Another thing is that there will be 10 teams.

Second I need Villains for my Revive the Light Guild Alliance ARC. The starting point will be similar the Nirvana arc but not Exactly like it. You see when you read it.

SPELLS USED

LIGHT-MAKE: SPANKING

Makes two hands appear and give the enemy a spanking

LIGHT –MAKE FLASHBANG

Makes a large flash of blinding light to those with open eyes or the caster or any light based wizard

LIGHT-MAKE: SWORD SLASH

Makes a large sword appear to slash the foe

DISPELL

Negates magic

NEXT TIME

THE ICE COLD SLAYER AND THE CAT THAT FLIES


	2. THE ICE COLD SLAYER

THE ICE COLD SLAYER AND THE CAT THAT FLIES

(Prologue part 2)

KEY

(Eric)

(_Jain)_

Hey there the name's Eric, Eric Dewloren. I'm a White Mist wizard, along with my partner Jain. You probably wonder what my magic is; well I'm what you'd call the Frozen Dragon Slayer. Jain (my Exceed) gave that idiotic reporter Jason the nickname Ice-Cold Slayer. He said it the other Dragon slayer had cool nicknames I should have one two.

Before I tell you my story of how I became a member of White Mist let me tell you my two dreams. One is to slay a dragon. I want to prove to my dad, the Frozen Dragon Frostilicus, that his teachings weren't wasted. But seeing as how there are no dragons I'd settle for beating the son of Frostilicus rival. But I'll get to that later. My second dream is something that I will make come true. You see I dream to be not just a main character but the main character. Shin doesn't hold a candle to me. That shiny bastard thinks he's so cool just because the story's about him. Well no that ani't happing I will be the star…

_ This is going to be awhile, he gets like this whenever Shin gets more attention than he does. By the way while the frozen idito rants I'll be telling you how Eric became a White Mist wizards also I might just tell you why Eric gets like this with Shin._

_To start off I didn't meet Eric until the year X780. He told me about his life before he found my egg. But there not much to talk about. Nothing really eventful happened in those years he was raised by his dragon. But in the year X777 Frostilicus disappeared, leaving poor Eric to fend for himself. And by fend for himself I mean freezing everyone asses off just to get a laugh. It wasn't until a year later he came to Algodon Town. The town that useless magic cotton for magical clothes, it was in that town he first met Master Jacob._

_The idiotic done for now so I'll let him tell you about his first few days there._

Please forgive me I know I my speech about why I'm a much better wizard then Shin gave you an idea of how super special awesome I am but let me tell how I joined the wonderful White Mist.

(Suddenly Jain Flies in and claws up Eric's Face)

_ "If you don't take this serious it'll prove that Shin better at doing introductions."_ _ Jain told Eric._

"Your right I will make a better intro than that flashlight prick" Eric arrogantly taunted.

"_What an idiot" Jain thought _

After a year of looking for my dragon I came to Algodon Town the first thing I noticed was the clothing store. The sign read "Magical Garments". That's when my life changed. Walking out of the store kid about my age with spikey white and a blue jacket, my first thought was "what the hell is wrong with this guy's hair."

"Hey kid" the boy with the stupid white hair called to me. "What with the crappy clothes"

"My clothes are not crappy" I yelled at him "besides you shouldn't talk about other people look with your dumb hair color"

"What was that squinty eyed bastard" he seethed.

"You heard me dumbass" I shot back.

"You wanna go" the boy said putting his fist up "Light-make: Bullets" he chanted. Then a barrage of light bullets came at me yet I dogged every single one.

"Ha" I laughed "come dumb hair is that the best you got you gotta do better then-". A pair of thugs came by and used magic to rob the store.

"Hey you brats move out the way" thug 1 said.

"If you know what good for yeah you'd beat" thug 2 said.

"PISS OFF RETARDS" I and the stupid haired boy said at the same time.

"Don't copy me retard" we both said in unison again then got into each other's faces.

"Get out of here squinty eyes I'll take care of these losers" he taunted.

"Please a brat like you take care of us do u know who we are" thug 1 said.

"Yeah we are the ice wizards Breg & Greg" thug 2 who is now known as Greg taunted.

"Well I'm a White Mist mage, the name's Shin Hiarki" the now known as Shin boasted proudly.

"Haaa haaa haaa" I laughed "now I get it Hiarki light user of light make magic.

"Shut the hell, you know what why don't you take care of these losers then we can fight." He shot back with veins popping out.

"Fine then" I smirked

"You know I'm tired of these brats lets teach these brats some respect Berg said to Greg.

"Unison Raid" they both chanted together "Great White Frozen Snow Fall" then blizzard formed and went toward me when it me every one had different reactions.  
"Ha that'll teach that kid" Greg said

"You got that right" Breg replied

"Damn maybe these guys are pretty strong and that kid's good as dead" Shin said with guilt

"Hey Breg, Greg I got say this is some tasty ice." My voice and surprised everyone while eating every last bit of ice. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"What the hell" Breg, Greg and even that stupid haired Shin with eyes popping out "what are you"

"The name's Eric Dewloren, the Frozen Dragon Slayer"

"Dragon" Breg and Greg started.

"Slayer" Shin finished.

"that's right now take this Frozen-Dragon's" I began to chant as I took a deep breath " ROOOOOAAAAARRRR" that was when I sent out a vortex of powerful Ice. Freezing not only the thugs but Shin and part of the store.

"What the hell" shin yelled "why the hell did u hit me to"

"What's going on here" said old man.

"Master Jacob what are you doing here" Shin said in fear

"Hey old man are you his guild master" I asked

"Yes I am you looking to join." He asked

"You bet" was my reply.

"I see you're an ice mage." He deuced

"Yep I'm the Ice Dragon slayer" I smirked at the old man.

"A dragon slayer now that's a rare magic let's get you in the guild." Master Jacob said as we walked towards the guild.

"Oi what about I get me out of here" Shin complained but we didn't really care.

SPELLS USED

LIGHT-MAKE: Bullets

Fires off a barrage of light bullets

Great White Frozen Snow Fall (Unison Raid)

Creates a powerful blizzard and sends it at the target.

Frozen Dragon's Roar

Creates a vortex of ice from the mouth. (Your basic dragon's roar but with ice

( I can't believe I got this done Now I want to ask you who's story would you like next Victor's or Gwen's let me know)

NEXT TIME

THE ARCHER OR THUNDER'S RAGE


End file.
